Pourquoi tu ne me regardes plus ?
by myriam007
Summary: Yaoi Twincest Hikaru x Kaoru. Oneshot : Que fait Kaoru lorsque Hikaru a finalement décidé d'avancer d'un nouveau pas dans sa vie sentimentale ? Va t'il imaginer un plan pour récupérer son frère, ou non ?


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Bisco Hatori et à son monde.. Monde cruel TT !

Première fic sur Ouran Hight School Host Club (hormis un délire passé sous forme de fic X3;;; mais pas très très sérieux…)

Du Hikaru x Kaoru (vous arrêtez pas au début èé ! Promis c'est un Hikaru x Kaoru ! J'suis trop fan pour pas les mettre ensemble !! Même si on aime bien les torturer un peu)

**Pourquoi tu ne me regardes plus ?**

Combien de temps déjà ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? Depuis combien de temps déjà ça durait ? Ce sentiment de vide, d'abandon, de solitude. Ca lui paraissait une éternité.

La veille au soir, il était rentré tard, plus tard que d'habitude. Là, il était déjà reparti, on ne savait où. Et lui, il attendait, tout seul, assis sur une chaise du club.

Kaoru regardait par la fenêtre. Les flocons tombaient doucement, se fixaient à la fenêtre de temps à autres. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce et l'horloge sonna : l'heure de quitter les lieux. Son visage se ferma encore quelque peu avant de prendre son cartable, de sortir, et de s'asseoir à nouveau dehors, sur l'un des bancs non loin de l'école. Il creusa un peu la neige de ses pieds pour leur faire une place, enfoui ses mains dans ses poches tout comme son nez dans son écharpe et repartit dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi au juste, il ne disait jamais rien quand ça n'allait pas ? A chaque fois que son jumeau lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, il lui répondait toujours par un sourire, un faux sourire, une façade.

« Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Ca va. » ou encore des « Vas-y, ça va, on se voit ce soir de toutes façons »

Pourquoi.. Pour-quoi il ne lui criait pas dans les oreilles que non, depuis « ça » ça n'allait pas ? Pourquoi il ne lui criait pas qu'il l'aimait ? Pourquoi il ne prenait pas les choses en main ? Pourquoi.. au juste… Hikaru l'avait « abandonné » ? Pourquoi lui… et Haruhi… Sortaient ensemble ? Ca n'était pas censé arriver… Ce n'était pas possible… Hikaru était trop bête pour ça, alors comment ça c'était fait au juste ?

-Kaoru-kun ?

_Hm ? _

Le froid l'avait tant engourdi qu'il ne savait même plus si on lui avait réellement parlé ou non. Il rouvrit les yeux, et releva la tête.

Une de ses camarades de classes était penchée de l'autre côté du banc, appuyée sur son dossier, et visiblement inquiète de le voir… à moitié enneigé...

Il la connaissait. Vaguement, il savait qu'ils étaient dans la même classe depuis la maternelle, même si il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé avant le club… Oui c'était vrai, Hikaru et lui étaient « son favori » Il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle avait une seule fois été voir un autre hôte. Donc oui, il pouvait dire qu'il la connaissait. Un peu. Kairi si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut.

-Tu vas attraper froid à rester sous la neige sans bouger comme ça…

Il ne répondit qu'un vague non d'un signe de tête, mais en lui souriant un peu pour son inquiétude. De toutes façons, il était gelé de la tête aux pieds, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu articuler plusieurs mots à la suite. Kairi partirait sans se soucier plus, et il continuerait d'attendre bêtement que Hikaru revienne… Qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était pas rentré chez eux, au manoir, et qu'il retourne ciel et terre pour le retrouver… comme avant…

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait, juste avant de se faire tirer par le bras en avant, et balader quelques mètres plus loin pour finir par rentrer dans un salon de thé.. chaud… La différence de température lui prit le visage et il eut un léger mouvement de recul.

-Tiens, tu vas prendre un chocolat chaud, ça te réchauffera.

Kaoru hocha vaguement la tête, retira son écharpe et sa veste et s'assit en face de la jeune fille. A vrai dire, à part l'absence de son jumeau, ça ne le changeait pas trop. Ils s'étaient mis à discuter un peu de tout, Kairi glissant un mot pour connaître la raison de son état, mais il arrivait toujours à détourner la conversation.

-Au fait, comment tu as su que c'était moi, et pas Hikaru ?

-Oh, ben. J'aurais pu me tromper, comme tout le monde. Mais, généralement, tes cheveux partent par là, expliqua-t-elle en mimant avec sa main la raie du garçon. Alors que Hikaru ça part dans l'autre sens. Après vous pouvez aussi changer de coiffure, donc quand vous ne faites ou ne dites rien, c'est un peu au hasard…

Kaoru lui sourit, et continua la conversation. Ca lui faisait du bien, de se changer les idées, penser un peu à autre chose qu'à Hikaru et Haruhi, Haruhi et Hikaru. Il bénissait le fait d'être sociable et de pouvoir parler aux autres.

Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de portable de la jeune fille se mette à sonner. Ses parents qui s'inquiétaient sans doute pensa Kaoru, les yeux dans le vague.

-Je suis désolée, je dois y aller. On se verra demain en cours.

Ca se faisait dans ces csa là de raccompagner chez elle non ? Juste pour être sûr qu'elle rentre à bon port.. Il entendait déjà sa petite conscience avec la tête de Tamaki lui dire qu'il devait être un bon hôte… En face du petit démon en forme de Haruhi qui lui disait plutôt de rentrer travailler… Mouais bah, il préférait écouter Tamaki hein…

-Attend, j'vais te raccompagner.

-Non, ça ira, merci..

-Sisi. J'irai m'excuser auprès de tes parents, c'est ma faute. Ca va

Sans plus attendre, ils étaient déjà debout et dehors dans le froid, marchant pour rejoindre bientôt un manoir, un domestique leur ouvrant rapidement la porte, débarassant leurs vestes, et s'inclinant très bas avant de laisser place à son maître. Ce dernier échangea quelques mots avec sa fille, que Kaoru n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, puis s'adressa au fils Hitachiin et le remerçia pour avoir raccompagner sa fille jusqu'à chez eux.

Quelques nouveaux mots entre lui et sa camarade de classe, et Kaoru prenait congès, rentrant d'un pas las chez lui.

Hikaru n'était toujours pas rentré.. Vu l'heure pourtant. Il aurait au moins pu être là et s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir rentrer.. Là, il aurait pû juste lui répliquer que c'était comme lui avec Haruhi.. ou qu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre.. une fille.. pour le rendre jaloux… non ? Ca aurait peut-être marché. Bof, c'était même pas la peine d'y penser maintenant, Hikaru ne saurait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé durant la soirée, ça ne vallait pas la peine de broyer du noir pour « rien. »

-Yo Kaoru !

Le benjamin ne répondit rien et resta stoïque sur le lit, penché sur son livre de maths. Il ne bougea pas plus quand son jumeau s'affala à ses côtés, et pas plus lorsqu'il s'appuya de tout son poids sur son dos.

-Ka-o-ru ? Ca va pas ?

-Hm. Si. Bien passé ?

Ben fallait bien parraître normal hein… Plongé dans ses maths, et normal… Même si il ne pensait pas du tout à ses équations.

-Trèèèès bien … Kao ?

-Hm ?

-T'es sûr que ça va ?

-J't'ai dis oui, tout va bien

-.. Ben dans ce cas, j't'amène chez l'ophtalmologue… Tu lis ton livre à l'envers…

-.. hmph..

Kaoru retourna le livre et fit mine de lire à nouveau.

-Tu pensais à quoi donc ?

C'était peut-être le moment alors là non ? De le rembarrer et de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur… Ou alors, la solution B : le rendre jaloux. A ou B..

L'alternative choisie, Kaoru tourna la tête pour regarder son jumeau, et sourit.

-A Kairi. Elle est avec nous depuis la maternelle. Tu vois qui c'est ?

-Hm.. moui, peut-être… Et ?

-Et rien, on a juste passé la soirée ensemble, j'y repensais. Ca faisait longtemps que j'étais pas sorti sans toi en fait.

-Hm..

Et la conversation s'arrêta là : le portable de Hikaru sonnait.

Plusieurs jours étaient passé depuis l'épisode du salon de thé, et rien n'avait vraiment changé. Il parlait peut-être un peu plus avec la jeune fille, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître une once de jalousie dans les yeux de Hikaru... Des fois, il avait l'impression que ça marchait, d'autres fois non. Il fallait… faire plus pour qu'il réagisse ? Genre… Lui faire croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux… Peut-être que là, l'ainé réagirait.. Peut-être. Mais comment demander ça aussi ? « Bonjour, tu voudrais pas m'aider ? Et faire croire aux autres qu'on sort ensemble pour rendre quelqu'un jaloux ? » ou encore « bonjour tu veux sortir avec moi pour de faux ? »

Mouais c'était pas gagné quoi. C'était trop con.. Encore, à deux, faire un truc comme ça, oui.. A deux, ils étaient plus forts. Tout seul, il se sentait… nu ? Jamais il ne pourrait lui demander hein… jamais…

Pourtant, un après-midi, après le club, Hikaru lui avait annoncé qu'il rentrerait un peu plus tard le soir. Ce à quoi il avait répondu d'un immense sourire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il était aussi occupé de toutes façons. Mensonge bien évidemment. Son ventre s'était noué et son cœur avait joué à la bataille navale. Mais là, il avait décidé alors de mettre son plan B à exécution et avait rejoint Kairi, qui sortait de la pièce, en trottinant. Il lui avait pris la main en vitesse et entrainé dehors en murmurant juste un « je t'expliquerai. »

Là, ça allait marcher hein ? Hikaru serait jaloux… Il fallait que ça marche, il ne pourrait plus supporter de le voir avec Haruhi plus longtemps.

Une fois dehors, et certain que personne ne pouvait les entendre, Kaoru baissa la tête en fermant les yeux et joignit ses mains au dessus de cette dernière.

-J'ai une faveur à te demander, faut absolument que tu dises oui.

-Kaoru-kun ?

-Aide-moi à faire croire aux autres qu'on sort ensemble. Ca serait pour de faux mais, dis oui.

-… oui ?

-J'veux pas t'obliger, mais maintenant, c'est pour… Hein ? T'as dis oui ?!

Kairi acquiesça sous les yeux étonnés de Kaoru… Qui se fendit bientôt d'un large sourire, avant de rouvrir les yeux, et de pencher la tête.

-Pourquoi t'as dis oui si vite ?

-Bah… C'est pas donné à tout le monde « d'avoir un Hitachiin pour soit tout seul » Même si c'est pas pour longtemps.

Un sourire partagé et ils s'assirent sur un ds bancs de Ouran, discutant de leurs attitudes à adopter pour laisser penser aux autres que ce n'était pas pour de faux.

Avec ça, c'était sûr, Hikaru le remarquerait, et il oublierait Haruhi.

Et ça commençait déjà peut-être plus ou moins à faire son effet : le soir même, Hikaru était rentré plus tôt que prévu et le questionnait déjà. « pourquoi t'es parti si vite ? » « pourquoi tu lui as pris la main ? » « ah… Ca fait longtemps ? » « T'aurais au moins pû me le dire… »

Le manège dura plusieurs jours. Le soir, alors que Hikaru partait avec Haruhi, Kaoru rejoignait Kairi, et pour jouer le jeu « jusqu'au bout » ils allaient même dans des salles d'arcade pour passer le temps –qu'ils auraient dû passer à autre chose s'ils avaient été un vrai couple- Ou chez Kairi dans une des pièces où se trouvaient des jeux vidéos qu'elle avait acheté exprès pour l'occasion, se promener en ville.. Passer le temps pour résumer… Et apparamment, Hikaru se braquait de plus en plus, et plus rapidement au fil des jours.

C'était juste, un dimanche matin comme les autres. Le soleil rentrait déjà dans la pièce et les jumeaux dormaient bien tranquillement… Enfin, c'était ce que pensait Kaoru avant d'ouvrir les yeux, se retourner et tomber face à un oreiller sans aucun occupant dessus.

Le cadet baissa les yeux, et vit Hikaru assis, une jambe relevé et la tête posée sur son genoux.

-... Hika ?

Kaoru se releva difficilement, s'appuyant sur le dos qui s'offrait à lui et entourant les épaules comme ils avaient tant l'habitude de le faire.

-Ca va pas ? T'es malade ?

-Ca va..

-Ca a pas l'air en tous cas… T'es sûr, tu veux pas que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

-C'est bon j'te dis !

Aïe. Non, c'était pas bon du tout… du tout même..

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire pourtant non ? Je sais bien que quand tu fais cette tête, c'est que ça va pas..

-Hm….

-Problèmes avec Haruhi ?

-Nan…

-.. Hm, laisse-moi réfléchir… Tamaki ?

-…

-Hika ?

-…

Le calme avant la tempête ? Hikaru avait fermé les yeux, comme pour se contrôler, et avait resserré à peine sa main sur ses cheveux.

-Hikaru ?

-.. C'est TOI ! Le problème !

Il avait finit par crier tout en se retournant sur son jumeaux.

-C'est toi ! Toi et ELLE ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça Kaoru !

Kaoru avait eu un mouvement de recul. Habitué à ce que Hikaru se laisse facilement emporter par ses sentiments : oui. Mais pas habitué à ce qu'il crit si fort, et encore moins contre lui.

Enfin, là, de suite, ce n'était plus vraiment ce qui occupait ses pensées… Plaqué sur le lit, les lèvres de son frère sur les siennes, son torse contre le sien, ses poignets emprisonnés par les mains de son jumeau. C'était plutôt ça, qui occupait toutes ses pensées, sa langue qui caressait la sienne sans permettre de protestation.

Mais tout s'arrêta d'un coup et Hikaru plongea aussitôt sa tête dans le creu de son épaule.

-T'as pas le droit… T'es à moi kaoru… T'es à moi, j'veux pas que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'veux pas que t'embrasse une autre…

-Hikaru… tu…

-… Je t'aime… Je t'aime Kaoru… Me fais pas ça…

-Mais… … Haruhi ?

Pourquoi il posait la question ? Alors qu'il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait ? Pourquoi il s'en préoccupait au juste ?

-J'm'en fiche de Haruhi… C'est toi… toi et moi… moi et toi… Me laisse pas…

Un silence. Il sentait quelques larmes glisser le long de son épaule.

-Kaoru…

-Hikaru… T'es bête…

L'ainé releva la tête pour regarder Kaoru, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Kaoru lui sourit et tourna les yeux vers la porte, en souriant.

-Quand je pense à ce que j'ai dû faire pour –enfin- avoir ton attention…

-Hm ? T'es sorti avec elle, merci… Y'a d'autres moyens que ça…

-… Hika…

Kaoru soupira avant de le regarder à nouveau.

-Tu nous as déjà vu ensemble ? Enfin je veux dire, à part pour partir du club ?

-Hein ?

Un moment de blanc, un long silence et un ange passa.

-Tu veux dire que…

-J'avais quoi d'autre comme choix ? Te sauter dessus en te disant d'arrêter de regarder Haruhi ?

-… Tu faisais semblant ?

-Bien sûr…

Deux sourires synchronisés, un baiser échangé, une nouvelle étreinte, et Hikaru se lovait à nouveau dans les bras de Kaoru, murmurant.

-On est pas jumeaux pour rien… ne, Kao…

-hm… sûr…

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, souriant. Quelques minutes pour profiter, et il les rouvrit d'un seul coup.

-Attend ! Tu veux dire que… ?

-… Je t'aime Kaoru…

-... Hikaaa ? Me dis pas que tu m'as fait ça ? Dis !

Un rire partagé, et bientôt, les draps et les oreillers volaient partout. Un grand fracas résonna dans toute la maison.

Hikaru se faisait soigner sa nouvelle blessure du « tu m'as encore poussé du lit » par Hikaru, tout en râlant et grognant tout bas.

Oui, après tout, ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien, et tout était arrangé maintenant…

Sore ga bokura no love style  
Ai no katachi sa love style  
I need you, i want you, forever

Kore ga futari no love style  
Dokomade datte love style  
You are mine, i'm yours, forever, only you, love you

Owari


End file.
